PMD2: Lethal Poison
by animatedrose
Summary: After being bitten by a rogue Seviper and turned into a Chikorita, Mariko Light is on a mission to find a cure for the eventually-fatal venom running through her veins. Joining Team Elements, can she solve the many mysteries she encounters before her end?


This is a story I have worked very hard on recently. I have the whole plot written down so I know what everything that happens in this beforehand. This will be updated whenever I find time to update it, along with my other stories. I hope you all like it!

Summary from bio: Mariko Light was your average 10 year old Pokemon trainer until she's bitten by a rogue Seviper and sent to the Pokemon world with no memory of her human life by Ho-Oh and Celebi. Waking up as a Chikorita with a deadly poison running slowly through her body because of the bite, she joins Team Elements with four other Pokemon in search of a cure. But as the Time Gears are stolen one by one and other guilds join forces with Wigglytuff to bring the thief to justice, Team Elements must find the thief before time comes to a complete stop. Can Mariko succeed in saving the planet before the Seviper's deadly poison puts her life to a tragic end?

PMD2: Lethal Poison

Chapter 1: A Brush With Death

It was sunny in the Johto town of New Bark. The bird Pokemon were singing and the bug Pokemon were buzzing around, doing their thing. Children raced out of their homes to play and say goodbye to the new trainers. One of those trainers was a young girl with light green hair tipped with dark green that reached to her middle back. Her red eyes shone with happiness as she clutched her new Cyndaquil to her chest. This was Mariko Light, a new trainer just starting her journey.

"Bye, everyone!" she cried, waving as she left New Bark behind.

Her Cyndaquil leaped out of her arms and barked happily, running into the tall grass and scaring the Pidgey away. Mariko laughed, calling for him. Then she heard a loud yelp and the Fire-type sped out of the grass, leaping into her arms in terror.

"What's wrong, boy?" the girl giggled. "Did a mean old Pidgey scare you?"

"Cyndaquil quil! Cynda cynd!" Cyndaquil wailed, shaking his head furiously. He kept pointing to the tall grass, which was shaking even more now.

"Um...who's there?" the girl squeaked, suddenly afraid. Just as the grass parted and a gold, purple, and black head with blood red eyes and long red fangs appeared, a voice similar to her own started screaming in her head. _"What are you waiting for? Run! He'll kill you! Hurry, run! RUN!!!"_

The serpent slid out of the grass and was in front of her now, barely even five feet away. Mariko raised her PokeDex and was terrified by what it told her. "Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokemon. It shares a generation-long blood feud with Zangoose. The scars on its body are evidence of these vicious battles. Its sword-like tail serves two purposes—it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison—and sharpens its tail on rocks before battle. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs."

"But Seviper are from Hoenn, right?" Mariko said shakily, slowly backing up. "Th-th-they can't live here in Johto. They just can't!"

"_Oh, you're right, kid,"_ the Seviper chuckled.

"Y-you talked! But that's impossible too!" Mariko cried.

"_Not where I come from it's not. Now, I've come here to finish the mission my lord and master gave me. I won't fail this time. Now die!"_ Seviper struck, aiming his deadly fangs at Mariko's throat. Cyndaquil bolted from her arms and struck with Ember. With a single swipe of his tail, Seviper tossed the tiny Fire-type aside with ease. _"Stay out of my way unless you want to die, too!"_

"Cynda cynd! Cynda—AHHH!"

"_Be quiet, mouse!"_

"Cyndaquil!" Mariko cried.

Seviper turned to her now, glaring angrily at her. _"Now it's your turn. Die!"_

Mariko had frozen up. As the fangs neared her throat, she screamed and raised her arms to protect herself. Seviper cursed as his fangs pierced her right arm, making her scream again. The Poison-type slithered backward, cursing his bad luck. The girl fell to her knees, holding her bleeding arm close to her chest. Just as Seviper moved in again, a giant blast of fire crashed into him. Realizing that wasn't the mouse's attack, he looked up and gaped in shock.

Screaming high above him was Ho-Oh, the legendary fire bird of Johto. Why she was here was a mystery to him but he had enough of this place. _"I don't believe master sent me here! How can anyone survive in this human-invaded world? They're nuts!"_ A time portal tore open below him and he fell in, the portal closing just before the Sacred Fire could hit it. The Seviper was gone.

Ho-Oh swooped down and snatched the wounded girl in her talons. Cyndaquil was left lying on the dirt path, injured and poisoned by Seviper's tail. Mariko struggled slightly as the Fire-type flew higher and higher, stopping once her wounded arm was engulfed in a burning pain. _"Ock tiar venoos cheena meea saun karees zemu karen,"_ The Ho-Oh continued chanting the ancient spell. Mariko started glowing and then she was shrinking...shrinking to the size of a Pokemon! As the glow started to recede, Ho-Oh spoke. "Your mission to save our world is not yet complete, young one. Unfortunately, the poison of the Seviper has drilled itself so deep into your body that normal poison-killing items cannot destroy it. You must save our world before the poison kills you."

_Poison?_ Mariko thought, slowly falling unconscious. _How am I...supposed to save you? Am I dying now? Please, no. I...don't want to...die yet..._ Her red eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

A green fairy flew alongside Ho-Oh, staring in awe at the Pokemon in the bird's talons. "You found her? But she's supposed to be human!"

"I know, Celebi, but being a Pokemon will hold the poison off a bit longer. Humans succumb to poison much faster than Pokemon do." Ho-Oh explained.

"Poison?!"

"She was bitten by the Seviper that had followed her back to this world. Now, hurry and open a portal back to our world. We don't have time to waste now. Her days are numbered!"

"Right!" Celebi nodded, a blue glow encasing her and Ho-Oh. A huge portal tore open in front of them and they flew into it, flying through the time-space continuum. When they exited, they were in another time...and another world! "This is as far as I can take us."

"This is good enough, Celebi." Ho-Oh reassured. "This is exactly where I wanted to end up. I don't see _him_ anywhere, though."

"Maybe he went on ahead." Celebi suggested. "I'm sure she'll meet him again one day. I have to leave now. See you!"

"Thank you for your help, Celebi."

"Sure! Bye!" In a flash, the Time Travel Pokemon was gone.

Ho-Oh looked at the small town that lay near the beach. "I guess this will have to do." She dove and dropped the small Pokemon off on the edge of the water racing up the beach. "I pray you succeed, Mariko Light. The fate of both the past and the future depends on it. Good luck." With a flap of her mighty wings, the Fire-type was off, out of sight in seconds as she flew toward a fiery island northwest of the town's location. She had to speak with someone.

Mariko lay on the beach, her light green skin soaked with the salty water. The large leaf on her head moved with the waves as they came in and went out. Red eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was rough. On her right arm was a pair of small puncture marks. Mariko's life as a Pokemon had begun!

_A few hours later..._

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice called. "Hey, miss? Please, wake up. Hey!"

_Who...Where am I?_ Slowly, a pair of red eyes opened. _What happened to me? Ugh, why does my arm hurt so much? And who's that voice?_ Mariko groaned, slowly staggering to her feet. She looked at her right arm and simply stared. Something had bitten her, but what? Then she looked up and became even more afraid. A blue and yellow mouse was standing in front of her.

"Hey, you're awake. That's good." The mouse sighed in relief. "I was afraid you had drowned. That storm last night was really rough but I never expected to find a Pokemon out here. Are you okay?"

"Y-y-you're a Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil don't talk!" Mariko cried. "Pokemon don't talk!"

"What do you mean? You're a Pokemon and you can talk." The Cyndaquil pointed out. "If Pokemon can't talk, then a Chikorita like you shouldn't be talking either!"

"Chiko...rita?" Slowly, she turned to look at the sea water. Then she screamed. _He's right! I am a Chikorita! But how's that possible! I'm human!_ "But I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a human!"

"A human? You look like a normal Chikorita to me." Cyndaquil said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive! I can prove it! When I was human, I...I..." She blinked in confusion. _What's going on? Why can't I remember anything about being a human?!_

"What's the matter?" Cyndaquil asked.

"I can't remember," she whispered. "I can't remember anything! Only that I was a human!"

"Hey, calm down!" Cyndaquil yelped. "It's okay! Maybe you just hit your head or something! Do you at least know your name?"

"My name?" Mariko asked. "Oh, yes! I remember that! My name is Mariko Light."

"That's a weird name." Cyndaquil laughed. "But I guess I shouldn't talk either. I'm Flashfire. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." She raised her right arm and shook his hand. Then she noticed two Pokemon sneaking up on him. "Look out, Flashfire! Behind you!"

"Huh?" The Cyndaquil was too slow to turn around and was sent crashing into the sand in front of Mariko. As the Chikorita helped Flashfire up, she finally got a good look at his attackers. A purple bat and a floating purple ball with brown smoke coming from the holes. "Oh no! My Relic Fragment!"

"We'll be taking this." The bat flew forward and grabbed the strange stone.

"What's wrong? Not gonna come get it back?" the floating ball taunted. "Are you too chicken to fight us?"

"Ugh..." Flashfire just shivered in fear.

"Well then, let's go!" the bat cried.

"Right, Zubat. Bye, chicken!" The duo flew into a large cave just behind Mariko and Flashfire, laughing the whole way.

"My Relic Fragment! I have to get it back!" Flashfire whimpered. "It's the treasure my friends and I found. Mariko, please help me! I can't go in there alone! I'll get pulverized by the Water Pokemon in there!"

_Should I help him? I barely even know him and yet he's depending entirely on me to get his treasure back. Well, I guess I might as well._ "Sure, why not. Let's go kick those guys' butts!" Mariko cried.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Mariko!" Flashfire said. "Let's go get my Relic Fragment back!"

The two Pokemon went into the cave and fought. Mariko fought most of them off but Flashfire helped out if he spotted an opening that she hadn't taken yet. After a while, they finally found the last staircase leading to the Beach Cave Pit. Zubat and the floating ball had their backs to Mariko and Flashfire, muttering to themselves.

"Hey, you!" Mariko shouted.

"Give me back my Relic Fragment!" Flashfire finished.

"Huh?" The duo turned around and stared in surprise. "Whoa-ho-ho! So, the chicken and his little girlfriend followed us all the way down here." The ball said.

"I guess they did, Koffing." Zubat chuckled. "Heh-heh-heh! Too bad we won't be giving it back. It must be pretty valuable if they came after us through Beach Cave just to get it back."

"You better give it back or else!" Mariko growled.

"Or else what? If you want it so bad, come get it!" Zubat dared.

"But you'll have to fight us to get to it." Koffing added.

"We have to fight them?!" Flashfire yelped. "The Pokemon in the dungeon were one thing but these guys are stronger than them, maybe even stronger than us!"

"Flashfire, we have to fight them." Mariko said firmly. "If you want your Relic Fragment back so much, then you'll have to fight with me to get it back. How much is that stone worth to you?"

"Everything! It's my personal treasure!" the Cyndaquil replied.

"Then let's fight them and get it back. Don't worry! I'll be beside you the whole way." Mariko reassured.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

"You gonna come get it or what?" Koffing asked.

Flashfire nodded. "Let's do this, Mariko! Smokescreen!" A huge cloud of black smoke poured from the fire mouse's mouth. "Mariko, now!"

"Right! Tackle!" The Chikorita slammed into Zubat full force, throwing the bat backward. "Yeah! I got him!"

"Zubat, I'm coming!" Koffing cried. "Poison Gas!"

"Mariko, cover your mouth!" Flashfire warned.

Just as the Chikorita covered her mouth, a sharp object hit her back and made her scream, uncovering her mouth. _What's going on? I feel so weak now..._ She had noticed that, despite her being stronger against Water-types, every attack that hit her weakened her by a lot. She was getting the same feeling now.

Zubat smiled, recovering some health with Leech Life. Then Flashfire crashed into Zubat from behind, nearly knocking the bat out. Another Tackle from Mariko beat him, leaving only Koffing behind. Koffing tried to tackle the Cyndaquil, only to be knocked away by Mariko.

"Hang in there, Flashfire. We're nearly there!" Mariko cried.

"Okay! Let's attack together!"

"Sure!"

Koffing was unprepared when both Pokemon charged as one. "Double Tackle!" they shouted, slamming into Koffing and finally knocking him out.

"Ugh...Did we lose?" Zubat groaned from his place collapsed on the floor.

"I think so, Zubat. We lost to a chicken and his girlfriend." Koffing confirmed, coughing slightly.

Flashfire picked up his Relic Fragment that Zubat had dropped. "Yes, I got it back! And it was all thanks to you, Mariko. Thank you!"

"So what if you beat us?" Zubat coughed, getting up. "It doesn't mean you're strong or anything."

"Yeah, so don't get too overconfident!" Koffing nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"See you later, chickens!" Zubat and Koffing quickly bolted from the cave.

Mariko Light and Flashfire left the cave and sat on the beach. The sun was setting and the Krabby were blowing bubbles. "Mariko, thanks for helping me. I never would've got my Relic Fragment back if you weren't here."

"Don't worry. I'm glad I could help." Mariko said. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, actually...I want to ask you something." Flashfire rubbed the back of his head. "Well, maybe I should start off like this. See, this is my Relic Fragment. My friends and I found it a few weeks ago." The Cyndaquil set the stone in front of Mariko. "See that weird design? I want to find out what it means. This world is full of mysteries and I want to be able to solve this one."

"That sounds cool." The Chikorita nodded.

"What would you think if you could find an uncharted island full of treasure?" Flashfire asked. "What if you could journey around the world, finding treasure and solving mysteries? I want to do something like that. There's an organization dedicated to doing that called exploration teams. You can go to a guild and join or make an exploration team. And, well..."

"Yeah? What is it, Flashfire?"

Then the Cyndaquil noticed something. "Hey, what happened to your arm? I didn't notice until now but it looks like something bit you."

"Huh? Oh, I noticed it when I woke up, too." Mariko commented. "I don't know what happened but maybe it explains why those attacks were hurting me so much, even the Water-type attacks."

"I know! We can go see Chansey at the Chansey Daycare! It's not open yet but we can ask her to check your bite." Flashfire explained. "Come on! We just have to go up that path and enter Treasure Town. Maybe you can meet my friends there!"

"Okay..." The Chikorita followed the worried Cyndaquil down the path and into a small town above the beach. "Whoa! This place is huge!"

"Oh, it's not all that big." Flashfire chuckled. "Hey, there's Storm! And all my friends! Come on, I'll introduce you!" The Cyndaquil tugged her over to three young Pokemon standing near a wooden bridge crossing a river. "Hey, everyone!"

"Huh? Oh, Flashfire! Where were you?" a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt-shaped tail and long ears asked. "And who's the little lady with you?"

"Guys, this is Mariko Light. I met her on the beach and she helped me get my Relic Fragment back." Flashfire explained. "She says she was once human but she can't remember anything but her name."

"Wait, someone tried to steal your Relic Fragment?!" a light blue turtle with a brown shell on his back asked. "Okay, where are those thieves? I'll show them who's boss in no time flat!"

"Calm down, Shellshock," a pink kitten said softly. "I'm guessing you got it back, right?"

"It sure did, Rose, and Mariko helped me!" Flashfire replied. "But I have to take her to get her arm checked by Chansey. She got bit or something."

"We'll go with you, Flashfire." The yellow mouse declared.

"Mariko, this is Thunderstorm, Shellshock, and Rosepetal. But you can call them Storm, Shelly, and Rose." Flashfire introduced.

"Don't ever call me Shelly, got that?!" the Squirtle spat. "I hate that nickname you gave me, Storm."

"What? It seemed to fit at the time!" the Pikachu cried. "Rose, back me up here!"

"I'm not getting involved," the Skitty replied.

"Mariko, let's go see Chansey about your bite." Flashfire muttered, tugging the Chikorita past his arguing friends and toward an egg-shaped building. "Chansey, can you check my friend's bite. She doesn't know how or where she got it so could you tell us if it's okay?"

"Sure, dear." Chansey felt around the injury and gasped in fear. "Oh dear, this is a very bad injury. It seems like she was bitten by a Seviper not long ago and the poison is spreading through her body."

"Couldn't we give her a Pecha Berry to make it go away?" Storm asked.

"I'm afraid this poison has a strange compound in it that prevents items like that from getting rid of it." Chansey explained. "I've never seen venom quite like this before. But there's one thing I do know and that is that this venom will eventually become fatal."

"What?!!" the five young Pokemon, Mariko included, cried. "Is there a cure? If there is, tell us where to find it!" Flashfire begged.

"There might be a cure but it is very hard to locate." Chansey said sadly. "I'm very sorry, dear. It may take a while, maybe even a few months, but it will be the death of you. I'm truly sorry."

"...Huh?" Mariko just kept staring at the bite. _I'm gonna die? Why? I don't even know who I am and I'm just gonna die like that? No! This can't be happening!_

"Then we'll find a cure!" Shellshock declared. "No matter how long it takes, we'll find one! Mariko helped Flashfire and we have to repay her for that. Right, Flashfire?"

"Right!" the Cyndaquil nodded. "Mariko, this is what I wanted to ask you on the beach. My friends and I want to be an exploration team. I want you to join us. Maybe if you stick with us, we can find a cure for you. Please, Mariko! Will you please join our team?"

"Well..." _Well, what's stopping me? I don't have anything to lose anymore._ The Chikorita nodded. "Sure, I'll join you. Maybe we can find a cure."

"We _will_ find a cure, I promise!" Flashfire cried.

"We won't let you down, Mariko." Storm nodded.

"Welcome to the team, I guess." Shellshock said.

"We're glad to have you. Now I'm not the only girl on the team anymore." Rose giggled softly.

"Well, now what do we do?" Mariko asked.

"Dear, I have something else to tell you about that venom." Chansey added. "It seems you may take more damage from attacks than usual." _So that's what happened in Beach Cave!_ Mariko thought. "You may also get ill occasionally as well."

"Thanks for telling me, Chansey." Mariko thanked.

"First things first, let's sign up as apprentices to Wigglytuff's Guild. We'll have to do a lot of work but it'll be worth it." Shellshock said, pointing up a long flight of steps. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Flashfire cried.

The five Pokemon raced up the steps toward Wigglytuff's Guild. Mariko lagged behind a bit, her right arm hurting from the bite. _In a few months, this bite will kill me. But no matter what, Flashfire and his friends will help me find a cure. Until then, I'll live life the fullest and try to unlock the mysteries of my lost memory. I pray I'll survive this._

"Hey, Mariko! Come on!" Flashfire cried.

The Chikorita had realized that she had stopped climbing the stairs and that everyone else was already at the top. "Sorry! I'm coming!" She burst into a limping run. _I'm glad that I have friends here. Maybe then, at least I won't be alone when I die. I'll die happy with my friends._

_In the future..._

"I'm sorry, my lord and master." Seviper hissed, flattening himself entirely to the ground. Shivers wracked throughout his serpentine body. "I tried to kill the girl but Ho-Oh saved her before I could kill her. The poison is running through her veins but it may take weeks, even months, before it kills her."

"GRRRRRR!" a shadowy figure growled.

"I apologize, my lord and master." Seviper whimpered.

"I believe you had your chance to end that threat, Seviper." Another voice stated. "You have now lost your usefulness."

"No, wait! Please!" Seviper screamed, only to have a ball of black energy crash into him and send him flying across the partially-destroyed room. He slammed into a wall and crumpled to the floor, coughing and gasping. Then he spotted the little purple Pokemon with blue gems for eyes. "No. Please, no! I'll do better, I promise! Just give me another chance!"

"You had enough chances. Sableye!" the voice ordered.

"Whe-he-he!" The Sableye laughed, flashing their claws. In seconds, the Seviper screamed as the claws tore into his scaly skin and drew blood. In about a minute, the Poison-type was just another stain on the floor. The Sableye withdrew, cleaning their claws of the serpent's blood.

"GRRRRRR!" the shadowy figure growled.

"You are right, my lord." The voice agreed. "But if what Seviper said is true, she will die of the poison eventually. She won't be much of a threat since your powers altered his venom's composition and effects. And without her, we only have one other threat to capture."

"GRRRRRR!"

"Of course, my lord. I'll leave as soon as possible." A single glowing red eye appeared in the darkness before vanishing. The Sableye quickly followed it, leaving the shadowy figure alone. The shadowy figure vanished from view as well, leaving the ruined room empty once more. Its plans were finally in motion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? So far, I plan to have the original 20 chapters that appear in the games and all of the events afterward in extra chapters. Like I said in the beginning, I have the whole plot planned out for this so updating will be easier and possibly faster than just making up most of the events like I do in my other stories. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
